


I'm Going Back To 505

by atsushinakajima



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Dreams, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Reincarnation, kinda cute, soulmates?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-20 09:41:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15531498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atsushinakajima/pseuds/atsushinakajima
Summary: In another life, they'd meet again.





	I'm Going Back To 505

“In another life.” The tiefling declared, voice cracking as red eyes threatened to spill with tears. 

 

“In another life, things are going to work out with us. There won’t be duties nor any betrothed nor anything else to keep us apart.”

 

“In another life.” The echo of the aasimar was melancholy as they let go of the other’s hand.

 

* * *

 

He sharply sat up from his bed, his eyes wide and a tremor going throughout his body. 

 

_ “What… Was that?” _ He ran a hand through his light brown hair, his eyes adjusting to the darkness. 

 

Akechi had never had a dream like that. He rubbed his eyes, flopping back on his pillow. He had maybe seen the other in real life once, but they didn’t seem human. Maybe he’d be able to figure that out later.

 

* * *

“So, I had this weird dream.” Akechi started, gathering the attention of the Phantom Thieves. “It had this navy haired boy… And whoever I was… I was telling him that things would work out for us in another life.”

 

“That’s effin’ stupid, Akechi.” Spoke Ryuuji, annoyed with hearing about dreams.

 

“I don’t think Akechi asked for your opinion.” Yusuke was fishing for his sketchbook already, clearly interested in the dream. “So, what did the boy look like?”   
  


“Pale skin… Short, fluffy navy hair. Brown eyes. He looked young, but not like a child. More… like a girl.”

 

Yusuke nodded, taking a moment to sketch out what Akechi described. “Like this?”

 

It was almost exactly what Akechi saw in his dream, maybe a few things were off, but he was awestruck either way.

 

“Yo, that kinda looks like that Mishima kid, right?” Ryuuji was pretty impressed with the sketch, and he was tapping Akira’s dazing shoulder to confirm his thoughts.

 

“...Yup.” Akira had only focused on the sketch for a moment, clearly not 100% interested.

 

That left Akechi with one question, no, two questions. Who was Mishima, and why did he appear in his dream, if he never met him before?


End file.
